Microraptor
Microraptor In-game Information The Microraptor is arguably one of the smallest dinosaurs available in JurassiCraft. Mostly harmless, Microraptor are carnivorous insectivorous pack hunting dinosaurs. They will wander around the world, climbing any logs and launching out of them and spreading their feathery arms to glide, similarly to a Minecraft elytra. Microraptors will travel through leaves on their way up trees; it's beneficial to provide trees in their habitat, but make sure there is a roof if they are contained. They will also occasionally flock together in groups of 2-16. They will hunt chickens, rabbits, and anything smaller while lunging at them, dealing around 2 HP ''of damage every attack. They will also eat any Bugs, with no direct preference. They have around ''10 HP when fully grown. When hungry, Microraptor can eat meat from feeders and can also eat insects that pop out of the bug farming crate. When thirsty, Microraptors can drink water from a nearby source or rain. They aren't the best of swimmers and may drown in too deep waters. Microraptors are diurnal; they will sleep during the night, and once the sun rises, be active throughout the day. Male and female Microraptor will breed every now and then, and lay 1-5 eggs. Just like their larger fellow dromaeosaur, Velociraptor, Microraptor is an imprintable (see Taming) dinosaur, and any of your tamed Microraptors can even sit on your shoulder to hitch a ride! '' '''Real-world information' One of the most famous feathered dinosaurs ever discovered, the Microraptor lived in the Liaoning Province of northeastern China during the Early Cretaceous period. These small dromaeosaurids ranged from 42 cm - 1.2 meters long and up to about 1 kg in weight when fully grown, with a wingspan of just under 1 meter. It's thought to have used the flight feathers on its legs to steer in the air as it glided from tree to tree. It is therefore sometimes called the "four-winged dinosaur". Studies of the Microraptor's plumage indicate that its body was iridescent black in colour. JP Information Like its larger relative, the [[Velociraptor|'Velociraptor']], Microraptor is an intelligent predator that lives in small packs or flocks. They are opportunistic scavengers and hunters that will take prey ranging from insects up to the size of chickens or rabbits. Sharp talons and surprisingly flexible hip and shoulder sockets give Microraptors exceptional climbing skills, and they can easily scale trees and other tall structures. The flight feathers on their arms and legs allow them to glide for short distances, although they cannot truly "fly" like birds, as is a common misconception. Their favourite hunting tactic is to climb into a tree, and then swoop down onto unsuspecting prey below. Their small size and less aggressive temperament makes them a lot more manageable than Velociraptors. They can be essentially "tamed" if raised by humans from a young age (and sufficiently trained individuals may even be willing to sit on your shoulder if they've come to expect food or attention from you!), but keep in mind that they are still very independent, and sometimes even a little mischievous. Anyone looking to keep Microraptors should invest in a very large wire mesh cage or a small aviary (just like Velociraptors, these dinosaurs are master escape artists), containing a few tall trees or upright logs for climbing. Also note that these dinosaurs are exceptionally poor swimmers, and '''can easily drown' in deep water!''Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Insectivore Category:Early Cretaceous Category:Dromaeosaurids Category:Jiufotang Formation Category:Asia Category:Cretaceous Category:Mesozoic Category:Yixian Formation Category:Theropod